Undercover
by DL4SGorJG
Summary: This is a One Shot inspired by Selena Gomez's song Undercover and also the Teen Choice Awards. All we got was one picture but I figured we needed something more. Hope you enjoy!


_**Sorry I haven't updated Stop The World but I just started school. This One Shot came to me while listening to Undercover by Selena. Hope you enjoy. **_

_**PS Chapter 5 is being worked on.**_

**Selena's POV**

I pulled up to the Teen Choice Awards not really knowing what to expect. It had been a while that I had seen any of these people. I had seen the seating chart and I was placed right next to Demi and Nick, with Joe, his guest, which I was guessing to be his current girlfriend Blanda, and Kevin and Danielle sitting behind us. This seating arrangement was much different than others this year, but then again Justin wouldn't be joining us tonight. Plus it's not like we're together anymore.

Walking the carpet was the same, guys and girls hollering to have you look at them so they could get a good picture. But once we took our seats to get ready for the show I couldn't take my eyes off of Demi. It had been a while that I had seen her and she looked amazing tonight. Back when we were 16 I loved her so much and I gave her everything she wanted. Yeah, things were different now, and I saw that in the way she looked at Joe every time he would do something, but no matter what my feelings for her were still there, buried beneath all of my feelings for Justin. I didn't talk to her, I didn't react when she performed Made In The USA, even when Paramore performed and she was dancing along trying to get me to sing with her, I just sat there and bobbed my head. It wasn't until after the show when all camera's were off that made my move.

"Demi, wait up."

"You're talking to me know?," she chuckled, " I thought you didn't want anything to do with me." she just kept a smile on her face, totally amused.

"After you didn't come to my birthday party I thought the same thing, but then tonight, you were the same person I used to be best friends with."

She laughed, "Sel, we were more than just best friends." why was she still smiling. She was making being angry with her so hard, I really just wanted to grab her and kiss her but we were still with tons of other people. Instead of saying anything I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the car waiting for me. We both got into the back, "Sel, wha..." I pulled her close and kissed her roughly. She pulled away shocked, "I need to let Max know that I'm okay." She grabbed her phone from her jacket pocket, since her leather pants were way too tight to put anything in, and called Max (her security guard) I couldn't hear anything he said but she kept saying, "I'm with Selena, I'll be fine." When she hung up I wasn't sure if I was supposed to kiss her again or say something or what. I think she realized this, "So what now?"

"Where is somewhere that we can just be alone?"

"Well, I just got my own apartment not too long ago, we can head there." I knew she had her own place but I didn't want to be too forward.

"Sounds good." I smiled at her and she gave the driver her address.

We had finally reached her apartment, it was decorated much like I would imagine. Even the big horse in her living room was very Demi like. I told my driver/security guard to go because I wanted to be totally alone with Demi. As I heard the car drive away I followed her on the tour of her apartment and once we made it to her room, I closed the door and pulled the shades down.

"Sel, what are you doing?"

"We wouldn't want anyone spying on us, now would we?" I walked closer to her and kissed her hard forcing her to move back so her legs hit the bed. She lost balance and ended up sitting on the edge of the bed while I climbed on top her when my knees hit the mattress I felt her hand along my back pulling me closer. We continued in this position for awhile, until she pulled away.

"Selena," her breathing was heavy, "I can't do this."

"But why not?" I said while looking down because I was still slightly above her.

"I'm still, kinda, with Wilmar." I could tell it upset her because she put her face down as she said his name.

"Kinda...Well that's not an absolute thing." I pulled her in to kiss me again. This time instead of letting her pull away I kissed my way down her neck making her fall back on the bed. Her legs wrapped around my waist as she bucked her hips. She started panting as I ran my hands up her shirt and squeezed her right breast.

"Sel, we shouldn't...

"We don't have to tell anyone. Just please Dem." at that she flipped us over so she was above me. She pulled my shirt up and kissed up my stomach to beneath my breast. I felt her fingers go behind my back and undo my bra. She slipped it off of me and attached her mouth to my nipple as she massaged the other. I moaned as her hand that was once on my breast traveled down and started unbuttoning my pants. She rubbed her fingers against my underwear and I could feel myself grow wetter as she rubbed harder.

"Just touch me already, god dammit."

"Where?" she was such as tease.

I giggled a little out of breath,"you know where!" She pulled down my underwear and ran her fingers along my slit and without warning she pushed a finger inside me soon adding another as I rocked my hips back and forth against her.

"Uhh, Dem I'm so close." she moved her fingers faster and I soon I lost total control as I rode my orgasm out she kissed me again, this time I pulled back and smirked, "Your turn." I flipped us back over so I could get back on top of her and pulled her pants down. Her heels hit the floor first and her pants followed. I kissed her thighs and rubbed my hand between her legs.

"Someone's excited." her underwear was soaked and she kept trying to get more friction by moving her hips.

"Come on, I didn't tease you this much." she whined looking down at me. I laughed and put my hand inside the hem of her underwear sliding my fingers to the source. I gave her the same treatment she gave me but instead of giving her the release when she needed it I kissed her thighs again and licked up and down her slit. I forced my tongue inside her as I pressed my thumb against her clit. She screamed my name and finally hit her climax. I let her catch her breath and climbed up next to her planting a kiss on her sweaty nose.

"Thanks for that." she said still a little out of breath.

"No thank you! Oh and Wilmar will never know about this. We can keep it Undercover!" At that she kissed me again and we stayed in bed all night just enjoying each others company.


End file.
